It's a Frogs Life
It's a Frogs Life is episode three of the second season of The Worst Witch TV series. It was preceded by Alarms and Diversions, and followed by Crumpets for Tea. It's a Frogs Life is based on the third Worst Witch book, A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch. If it was all of them (seasons one to three), this episode would have been number sixteen. Plot Ethel thinks it's Mildred's fault that Sybil is always following her around, so when Mildred insults Ethel's family during a lesson of broomstick flying, Ethel vows to get her own back. When Tabby falls off Mildred's broomstick, she is sent to her room with strict orders to make sure that the cat learns to properly sit on the broomstick. Frustrated, Mildred decides to take a nap, and when she awakes, she discovers that she's been turned into a frog. She escapes to find help but instead, Miss Hardbroom scoops her up and puts her in her handbag, and heads for the potion lab. Enid and Maud are wondering where she's gotten to, and Enid thinks that maybe Mildred ran away again, after Miss Hardbroom telling her off that morning. Miss Hardbroom puts Mildred (who is convinced that her potion teacher was the one to turn her into a frog) in a glass jar, from which she desperatly tries to get Maud's attention. Eventually she makes so much noise that Miss Hardbroom tells Maud to put her in the cupboard. Mildred jumps out of Maud's hand and leaps into an invisibility potion while the class frantically tries to catch her. She hides out under a table until the class leaves, with Miss Hardbroom saying "rather intelligent... for a frog." Mildred makes her way down the corridor again, becoming partly visible as she goes. When she passes by Miss Drill, Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill notices the frogs head hopping around and the three run after her. In the process they destroy Miss Bat's plants, and chase Mildred out of the school. Mildred is greatly relieved when she manages to escape to the safety of the school pond. There she meets another frog - a wizard who has been enchanted so long ago that he can't even remember his own name. He was turned into a frog by an angry classmate many years before, and he can only be turned back by a wizard. Mildred promises to get help as soon as she's restored to her old self. She returns to her room to find Enid and Maud there with Tabby. After a few minutes they figure out that Ethel turned Mildred into a frog, and barge into her room. Ethel pleads with them not to tell Miss Hardbroom until morning and changes Mildred back, and Mildred discovers it wasn't Miss Hardbroom that turned her into a frog. Miss Hardbroom chooses that moment to burst in the door, demanding to know where Mildred has been all day. Mildred explains how Ethel turned her into a frog, but Miss Hardbroom doesn't believe it. Then Mildred remembers being in her bag, and tells Miss Hardbroom precisely what she has in it (a hankerchief, a bottle of wide awake potion, and a notebook with an elastic band around it). Mildred returns to her room and looks out the window, making another promise to Mr. Algernon that he'll have tea and crumpets again. Gallery LlsXpdmmArA.jpg HB4.jpg Sybil Class2.jpg Millie Ruby.jpg Category:1998 TV Series